


affection and ardor

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Poly SSSN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh, yeah," Neptune said, hand in his boyfriend's hair, rubbing lightly at the warm skin of his scalp. "Happy birthday to me."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepseasushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseasushi/gifts).



"Give me the bloody handcuffs already, Sun."

Their team leader grinned, tossing the gleaming metal links over with an artless grace. "Yeah? Who was it who told me stealing handcuffs from a cop was a stupid idea, huh?"

Scarlet blew red hair out of his face with a huff.

"This is about Neptune," Sage reminded them, barely raising his voice, and yet his tone had enough power in it to make his teammates fall silent. Scarlet sullenly handed him the handcuffs. Neptune shuddered as he felt the cold metal close around his wrists, right before Sage clipped them shut and secured them with the matching key. "Play nice, you two."

"Couldn't you have at least gotten us uniforms to go with this getup?" Scarlet drawled, inspecting the police baton Sun passed to him as though it had been dipped in toxic sludge.

"They didn't _give_ us uniforms, dumbass." Sun dusted off the badge pinned to his shirt, the tiny piece of metal newly polished to a shine. "Sorry I didn't think of breaking into the police locker room while I was there."

Scarlet rolled his eyes.

One of Sage's hands closed tight around Neptune's shoulder and the back of the chair he'd been loosely tied to. "Guys..."

"Just wanted to make sure our Nep got a more _authentic_ experience, that's all." Scarlet leaned against the study desk they'd been outfitted with, threatening to knock over a cheap table lamp. He leaned down, tilting Neptune's chin up so their lips met in a brief kiss, as mischievous and teasing as the man himself. "Happy birthday, pool noodle."

"I'm his partner," Sun said, tail lashing as he strode across the room. "If anyone's gonna be doing any kissing, it's gonna be me."

One of Sun's hands tangled in the base of Neptune's scalp as he brought their mouths together, his own open and soft and inviting. He groaned when Sun pulled back, but tilted his head towards Sage hopefully, who sighed and moved from behind Neptune's chair to stand with the others.

Sage's mouth was as warm as the rest of him, the collars of his longcoat tickling as they brushed the delicate flesh of Neptune's neck. He ruffled Neptune's hair when they broke apart, almost amused. "So. Are we all ready?"

"I just wanna say," Neptune finally spoke up, squirming in the knots and restraints he'd had them place on him. "That you guys are the best teammates ever."

"Yeah, all right, don't get sappy with old age," Sun waved a hand, mock-dismissive but with a gleeful smile on his face. "Okay, here goes nothing."

Sun slammed the table with both palms, rattling its contents. The table lamp cast harsh shadows over his face, turning his excited grin into something more monstrous.

"So!" He began, slipping a little too easily into character. "We got a little tip-off that you've been smuggling illegal Dust blends into the country. Now, sure, we can't find anything in your luggage, but that doesn't mean you're getting away just yet, buddy." Sun's eyes narrowed. " _Search him_."

Scarlet dragged the heel of his palm across Neptune's chest, while Sage traced his shoulders, the contours of his back. He whined through his teeth as Scarlet's thin fingers lingered on his thighs, his groin. His legs had been forced apart, each one shackled to a corresponding chair leg, giving Scarlet plenty of room to tease and touch. The other man was half crouched between his knees, partially hidden under the table they'd had Neptune sit at.

Sun perched on the desk, balancing precariously on the pads of his feet as he leaned forward, crushing their lips together in a sloppy kiss, Sun's tongue wet against his own. When he drew back he tilted his head at Sage, a small keening noise of interest trilling in the back of his throat. Sage gave an exasperated huff of his own, but bent down to kiss his team leader anyway. Neptune could feel himself throb, from the sheer sight of his wonderful, hopelessly attractive teammates being so close.

"He's not hiding anything in his mouth, that's for sure," Sun said, as if suddenly remembering the game they'd agreed to. "You two find anything?"

Scarlet palmed Neptune's cock through his pants, a little more harshly than he would have liked, but the rough strokes made him whimper in a tone that seemed to delight the others. "Could be packing heat over here," Scarlet grinned, fingers squeezing; Neptune nearly choked on air. "Feels like he's hiding something in his pants, hm? Something _big?_ "

"D-don't," Neptune managed. The touches did not abate. It was part of their game. Neptune's thoughts closed around their safeword, like a precious lodestone, anchoring him at sea. "I-I'm not hiding anything there, I swear."

"Sounds like we'll need to take a closer look." Scarlet said, removing the shackles from Neptune's legs. Part of him--whatever parts of his sanity that hadn't been drowned by lust, commented on how this would have been an insanely stupid move in a real interrogation, since he'd be free to kick--but his legs stayed perfectly still as Scarlet undid his belt and pulled his trousers and underwear past his knees. "Ah. Looks like you were telling us the truth. In your pants, at least."

Sage undid the ropes binding his chest and waist, the slack restraints pooling lazily to the floor. His large hands cupped Neptune's pecs, holding him in place as Sun unbuttoned his jacket, loosened his tie. They removed his clothing together, Sage unlocking the handcuffs before slipping his jacket and thin shirt off his frame.  
  
"He's clear," Sage intoned, breath hot against Neptune's cheek. "Guess we'll have to let him go free."

Sun jumped off the table with a thump, getting up to run his thumb across Neptune's jaw. "Poor guy's probably scared out of his wits from all this. Maybe we should calm him down a little before we let him go, yeah?"

Sage easily picked him up and dropped him on one of the beds--Sun's, if the discarded shirt he brushed off it was any indication. He was a little embarrassed at how easy it was for Sage to just scoop him up in his arms, but it was better than how Sun was able to do the same when they were younger. Sun would walk around the grounds of their old combat school with Neptune draped over his shoulder, while Scarlet cackled and Sage frowned as he demanded to be released.

He chuckled at the memory. Scarlet put a hand on his chest, to get his attention, and kissed him, properly this time, the gesture now strangely gentle.

"Love you too, Scar," Neptune murmured, forgetting himself in the moment.

"Mm," Scarlet replied, long fingernails tracing delicate patterns across his bare flesh. "Are we stopping already? I should volunteer at the Mistral police department when we get back, that was fun."

"Don't think Mistral PD ever pulls in perps as hot as Nep, though," Sun said, sitting on the bed, catching Scarlet's arm and making him scowl, though there was no real heat in it. The bed creaked softly as Scarlet clambered onto it, pulling Sun close by the shirt collars. They kissed the way a pair of puppies or kittens wrestled, an affectionate but nonetheless fierce fight for dominance, but Sun always gave in, too lazy to challenge Scarlet for long.

"Feeling kinda left out over here, guys," Neptune laughed, his smile growing broader as Sage leaned over him, his cock enveloped by Sage's rough grasp. All of their hands were calloused, even Scarlet's, who had long since given up on having smooth palms. He thought about how they'd bruised and scarred over the years, how much they'd endured. Another precious cache of memories.

If you were to ask any casual observer, they would guess--after a lot of stammering and blushing--that Sun or Scarlet had been the one to initiate their relationship. Most Hunters married, or at least dated, within their teams, but polyamory was far from unheard of. Fighting and working with the same people for years formed bonds that were hard to break--and damaging those bonds usually had devastating effects. Usually.

Sage had admitted he liked Neptune sometime during their first year at Haven. Sun had sulked for a few days, while Scarlet endured this gloomily, until Sage quietly wondered one night if they couldn't just all date Neptune--and, as it slowly unfolded, each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Sage asked, even as he slowly pumped Neptune's cock.

His hips jumped. "Nothing," Neptune said, then hesitated. "Just... _us_. Did you ever think we'd all end up together like this?"

"Well, no," Sage replied. "But the best things in life are usually the ones you don't expect."

"There he goes again," Sun had shrugged out of his shirt, Scarlet's hair mussed and clothes in the middle of being discarded, as well. "No wonder you got with Nep first. You're both nerds."

"But you love us," Neptune teased.

"Unfortunately, we do." Scarlet sighed, leaning across Neptune's stomach, lazily stroking himself as he watched Sage work at Neptune's cock. "Singles are tomorrow, right? No offence to Beacon, but I can't wait to go home."

"What, the boys here not good enough for you?" Sun's tail landed in Neptune's face as it whipped around. Neptune reached out, slapping his ass with a loud smack that made Scarlet wince and grin in the same moment.

"They're... _alright_." Scarlet shrugged, his tone adding fathoms to the simple word. "Though there was that boy from the team matches. The green one. You know them, right, Nep? Team... JNPR, wasn't it?"

"Don't even think about asking him to join us," Sage warned. "I can barely keep up with three of you as it is."

"JNPR's leader is cool," Neptune said. "He's an interesting guy."

"Look who's really thinking about getting more guys to join his harem," Sun knelt in front of his face, leaning forward so all he saw was Sun's face and Sun's body. "Think he needs to be reminded who he belongs to."

"Jealous, huh?" Neptune laughed, taking Sun's cock in hand, guiding it to his open mouth. He'd barely managed to get a good rhythm going before Sage did the same to him, heat flooding between his legs. Neptune managed a strangled yelp as Sage lifted his legs, balancing them on his shoulders.

"You're distracting him," Sun complained.

"I'll give your mouth something to do if you're free," Scarlet shot back, head still limp and heavy on Neptune's stomach. He was covered in his teammates, from head to toe, each one practically a part of him just as he was a part of them; it was that thought that sent white-hot shockwaves down through the column of his spine. Sage seemed to know he was close, as he always did, pulling back with a shake of his head, letting Neptune's legs off his back.

"Scar," Sage called out.

The redhead lifted his head, shifting and tilting to reach an angle that managed to be right in Neptune's line of fire.

Scarlet's chest heaved. Come had splattered his face, thick white streaks of it running down his chin, his neck, the bulk of it caught in his hair. Neptune tried to hold his helpless laughter back with a hand clamped over his mouth. Sun had no such restraint. He collapsed off Neptune, laughing so hard it took a hand draped under his arms to keep him from falling off the bed entirely.

"You did that on _purpose!_ " Scarlet wailed, turning around whip-fast.

Sage held up his hands in helpless admission. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

" _You had better!_ "

The bed creaked as they moved off it. Sun turned over lazily, propping himself up on his elbows. They watched each other, the late evening light starting to come in through the windows, burning Sun's blond hair to pure white.

"Singles tomorrow," Neptune said, pulling his team leader close. "Think you can handle it alone?"

Sun tilted his head. His tail swayed in slow arcs. "I dunno. Maybe Assistant Junior Detective Wukong could use a good luck kiss."

"Assistant Junior..." Neptune's face fell. Sun's eyes lit up in delight. "I am so not acknowledging that. I am not calling your dick your Assistant Junior Detective."

"What does Assistant Junior Detective Vasilias say about that?"

"He says I'm going to join Sage and Scarlet in the bathroom if you don't cut that shit out."

"Hey, they're probably busy. Don't interrupt." Sun curled into him, a comforting weight against his ribs. His voice vibrated against Neptune's chest, the sound slightly muffled by the layers of muscle there. "Love you. Love you so much, Nep. Happy birthday."

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Neptune said, hand in his boyfriend's hair, rubbing lightly at the warm skin of his scalp. "Happy birthday to me."


End file.
